vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Renji Abarai
Summary Renji Abarai (阿散井 恋次, Abarai Renji) is the lieutenant of the 6th Division under Captain Byakuya Kuchiki. Power and Stats Tier: 7-B Name: Renji Abarai Origin: Bleach Gender: Male Age: Unknown, likely 100 years+ Classification: Shinigami Powers and Abilities: Master Swordsman, Whip Mastery, Shunpo Expert, Kidō Practitioner, Superhuman Strength, Superhuman Endurance, Superhuman Stamina and Superhuman Durability. Attack Potency: City Block level (with his shikai), Multic City Block level (with his Bankai) | Multi City Block level+ (effortlessly knocked Jackie out with a simple blow to her stomach using the hilt of his sword) | Town level+ (Able to hurt Mask De Masculine with his attacks) | City level+ via power-scaling (Stronger than Segunda Etapa Ulquiorra) Speed: Hypersonic+ via power-scaling | Massively Hypersonic via this calc Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Class PJ+ Durability: Mutli City Block level (survived Ichigo's Getsuga Tensho) | City level+ (Able to take a direct, ground-shattering strike from Jackie's enhanced "Dirty-Boots" Fullbring unfazed,able to resist the unique healing properties of Tenjirō Kirinji's hot springs without rotting away after being fully healed for a noticeable period,and emerged unharmed after withstanding the onslaught of Mask's Star Lariat and being hit by his Star Flash Super Nova) Stamina: Very High, During his fight with Byakuya, Renji is hit directly by every blade from Senbonzakura Kageyoshi, and when he continues to fight he is pierced by five more blades. Even after such terrible damage, he makes a last ditch effort attack, almost piercing Byakuya with Zabimaru, and finally falls defeated. He had enough confidence in his resiliency to use a full-power Hadō #31 on Szayelaporro at point-blank range, willingly taking damage as well) Range: Hundreds of Meters Standard Equipment: Ōken Clothing Intelligence: Renji is highly skilled in various swordsmanship techniques. He was trained by the 3rd Seat of the 11th Division Ikkaku Madarame when he was relocated to his division. Before becoming a lieutenant, his skills were great enough to fight on par with Ikkaku's Shikai and earn the rank of 6th Seat Officer in the 11th Division. Renji is able to hold his own against captain-level fighters, and is one of three lieutenants to have attained Bankai (alongside Chōjirō Sasakibe and Rukia Kuchiki) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Zanpakutō Zabimaru (蛇尾丸, Snake Tail): Zabimaru's sealed form resembles a typical katana. It has a rectangular bronze tsuba with a jagged design, and a red handle and sheath. *'Shikai': Zabimaru's Shikai command is "Howl" (咆えろ, hoero "Roar" in the English dub). In its Shikai, Zabimaru transforms into an even longer 6-part segmented blade; each segment is wider than the one preceding it from the hilt, with 2 pick-like protrusions on the front and back of each segment, with the ones on the front much longer than the ones on the back. Zabimaru's segments can grow in number almost without limit. The segments are connected by a stretchable thread, making Zabimaru more useful as a whip than an actual sword, however, it can serve as a regular sword just as easily, thanks to Renji's swordsmanship. Zabimaru's guard and handle remain the same in its Shikai release.While Zabimaru can be stretched to incredible lengths in its whip form,Renji has a limit of three consecutive attacks before having to bring he segments of Zabimaru back together for recovery - leaving him fairly vulnerable. To make up for this, Renji usually relies on Shunpo to evade attacks as he retrieves Zabimaru's segments. Renji's Shikai, while durable to an extent, can ultimately sustain serious damage the longer the fight drags on. While it can withstand dangerously prolonged combat, it has limits in enduring high-level attacks that are conducted by either the enemy or by Renji himself. Because of these many drawbacks, Renji states that out of all the Zanpakutō wielded by the lieutenants, Zabimaru is the most difficult to master. Shikai Special Ability: Zabimaru has a rarely used special technique known as: *'Higa Zekkō' (狒牙絶咬, Bite of a Broken Baboon's Fang; Viz"Baboon Fang Bite"): Renji can use his spiritual power to levitate the disconnected or broken segments of Zabimaru into the air, allowing him to execute a one-shot omni-directional attack, however, Renji states that this is damaging to Zabimaru and leaves him defenseless.Byakuya later comments that using this technique will prevent Renji from reactivating his Shikai for an unspecified duration. Bankai: Sōō Zabimaru (双王蛇尾丸, Twin Kings Snake Tail; Viz "Two Kings"): The true form of Renji's Bankai takes on a more compact form that is predominately worn. On his right wrist, Renji gains a gauntlet resembling the top portion of a snake’s skull, with a cowl of red fur surrounding its base. A long, bony tail composed of vertebra-like structures protrudes from the back of the skull, and trails behind him. At will, Renji can extend a large blade from the snake’s mouth. Renji also gains a large cowl of light fur that hangs down from his left shoulder. Additionally, he gains a pair of pauldrons that form an armored collar, as well as additional vertebral cords that hang down from his waist. Bankai Special Ability: Zabimaru gains special techniques when in Bankai form. *'Hihiō' (狒々王, Baboon King):The cowl portion of the Bankai transforms into a large, skeletal arm that follows the movements of Renji's own left arm. Its hand possesses considerable power, having enough strength to crush bones. *'Orochiō' (オロチ王, Great Snake King; Viz "Snake King"): The blade portion of the Bankai changes into a larger, serrated form. *'Sōō Zabimaru, Zaga Teppō' (双王蛇尾丸蛇牙鉄炮, Twin Kings Snake Tail, Snake Fang Iron Gun; Viz "Snake Fang Cannon"): Upon impaling the enemy with his blade, Renji clenches his fist, forming a jaw of spiritual energy behind him. These jaws then close down on the enemy, forming the visage of a large, serpentine skull, crushing them with its fangs. Simultaneously, Renji fires a blast of spiritual energy through the enemy. The attack is powerful enough to reduce its target to ashes. Key: Pre-Timeskip | Post-Timeskip | Post-Royal Guard Training/Thousand Year Blood War Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Bleach Category:Shōnen Jump Characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Shinigami Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Chi Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Good Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Whip users Category:Spiritual Beings